


Rightfully Mine

by Dawning_Nikiyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Minor Naruhina, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, fucking canon up because why not, mentions mprg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawning_Nikiyah/pseuds/Dawning_Nikiyah
Summary: March 27 is a day that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would never forget.  Boruto’s birth marked the start of lifestyle changes that only a select few knew about. As for Boruto, he knew nothing about his fate on that faithful day until he overheard a conversation between Naruto and Sasuke that changed things forever.





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. :) I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. PS: This will be a complete story. Idk why the system is showing it as a one shot.

“Naruto, it’s time,” Shikamaru informed the man who was soon to be hokage after he got his studying done. 

“Code blue,” he questioned. 

“Yes. The bird is leaving his nest,” the man stated. 

“Where is he?”

“Not too far from the village. We’ve been keeping a close eye on him since he was getting close to delivering the package.” 

“I hope he doesn’t hate me,” Naruto groaned. 

“I don’t think so. This situation is quite complicated considering the circumstances behind them. How does Hinata feel about all of this?”

“Okay, she’s actually excited. I just hate the way things are,” Naruto said as he stood up. 

“One day you’re going to have to explain this and I’m sure that it won’t be fun for any of you,” Shikamaru explained as they walked out of the door. 

The two men continued talking until they reached the front of the building. The skies were dark and thunder and lightning ripped across the sky as the down pour of rain came down on Kohona. Naruto sighed because neither men had an umbrella to spare. 

“I guess we’ll have to walk in the rain,” Naruto said. 

“Well we should be on our way.”

The two men set their paths on going to where Sasuke was delivering their baby. Naruto would be happy with either gender. He did secretly wish for a little girl who looked just like his mother but he wouldn’t tell Sasuke that since he insisted that they were going to have a baby boy. 

Despite the rain pouring down on them, Naruto was as giddy as ever knowing he was about to Because a father to a child. Especially with the person he truly had loved and wanted to spend his life with. Hopefully, Sasuke has thought carefully about what Naruto wanted to do and changed his mind. 

Flashback 

“Naruto,” Sasuke called to him in the forest. 

“Sasuke!! Long time no see. I’ve missed you so much teme,” Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke close to him, “God, Ive been wanting to do this for so long. 

“You’re excited I see.”

“I rarely get to see you and when I do you’re always so quick to leave,” Naruto pouted. 

“Well I do have a job to do dobe.”

“And a wife to attend to right?”

“Naruto.... Don’t start,” Sasuke warned. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re not with her yet but I know you’re going to do it. It’s inevitable Sasuke and at the same time it hurts.”

“Naru,” Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto in for a small kiss, “Let’s just enjoy each other’s company and have a good time together while I am here. I don’t want to think about what I am going to do in the future. I’m here with you now and that’s all that matters right in this moment with you.”

“Yeah... I guess you are right. I did miss my best friend,” Naruto smiled as he lifted up Sasuke and spun in a circle. 

“For the love of god, put me down,” Sasuke growled. 

Naruto laughed and placed Sasuke back on the ground gently. He knew if he dropped him, it was going to be hell to pay and he was not going to look forward to that. 

“What brings you back home so soon anyways,” Naruto asked in concern. 

“I haven’t been feeling so well so I asked Tsunade to come and check me out,” he admitted. 

“What do you thing is wrong?”

“Nothing major. I think is a stomach bug. It’s a pain in my ass though,” Sasuke sighed as he ran his finger through his hair. 

“Oh Naruto. It’s good to see you here with Sasuke,” Tsunade spoke as she approached the pair. 

“Hey old lady Tsunade,” Naruto greeted excitedly. 

The woman greeted both men and spoke, “Sasuke do we need to go anywhere in private? Or would you mind if Naruto stood right here?”

“I’ll go if you all need me to,” Naruto said. 

“No... Stay. We won’t be long anyways,” Sasuke stated. 

“From the looks of your appearance, I think I already know what’s going on,” she said as she placed the black bag by a log. 

“Sit here,” she ordered. 

Sasuke nodded his head and sat on the log. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was a little bit out of it but he’s pretty sure nothing major was going on. Naruto watched as Tsunade grabbed various instruments out of her black bag and ran a few test on him. 

“It’s amazing how much technology is growing,” Naruto beamed. 

“It is. It’s coming in handy for people like Sasuke over here,” she laughed. 

“Hn,” Sasuke replied. 

“Open your mouth so I can take your temperature,” she told the young man who sat before her. 

Sasuke opened his mouth and rolled his eyes. He hated being sick and he hated going to the doctor. He believed he could get better on his own but this time if just felt different from any other time when he was sick. 

“You’re body temperature is fairly higher than usual,” she informed him. 

Naruto was an onlooker. All he hoped for was Sasuke to feel okay. He hated seeing Sasuke feel so bad. He felt helpless in this situation so the only thing he could do is look. 

“Stay at my house until you feel better,” Naruto blurted. 

“It’s not that serious Naruto,” Sasuke fussed. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Tsunade chimed in, “go take a leak in this.”

“What the hell am I pissing in a cup for,” Sasuke asked confused. 

“Just go do it,” Tsunade replied, “But before you do that, I do need to ask you. Have you been intimate with anyone lately?” She asked as she raised her eyebrow in suspicion. 

Sasuke’s eyes almost immediately went to Naruto who was now awkwardly smiling. He knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this situation because Tsunade was smarter than that. Plus his awkward body language had already told on him. 

“You don’t have to ask him questions like that,” Naruto nervously laughed. 

“It’s my job to. Now Sasuke, the answer please.” 

“It’s okay dobe. Besides she can’t tell anyone and I know that she won’t. But I have,” he replied. 

“And I’m guessing it’s that boy over there,” she chuckled. 

Sasuke nodded at her. He felt relieved because he knew that Tsunade was one person who they could trust with anything and on top of that she was a medical ninja and their medical files were kept secret. 

“Here,” she responded. 

Sasuke took the cup and walked away from Tsunade and Naruto. Tsunade instantly faced Naruto who was now red as a tomato from embarrassment. 

“That’s why you were running away from us all of those nights,” she teased. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Naruto replies. 

“Do you like him?”

“A lot actually but I know he’d never go for it.”

“You never know Naruto.”

“I do. I’m just going to ride this wave until it officially ends. At least I’d be happy with my memories of what was.”

Tsunade was sadden by the words that fell out of Naruto’s mouth. She could tell Naruto was really into Sasuke. She felt kind of stupid because he’d been hell bent on finding him when they first met and didn’t stop until he had brought Sasuke home. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke handing her his cup. 

“Here,”Sasuke sighed as he sat on the log. 

Both Naruto and Sasuke watched Tsunade as she ran test on the cup of urine. Her face instantly changed by the time she finished with the last test. They could tell she was astonished by whatever she was looking at because she didn’t say a word at first but turned facing them. 

“Naruto, can you give us a minute,” Tsunade stated. 

“No, he’s fine right here,” Sasuke replied. 

“I would think you would want to know this first in private.”

“If I’m dying then yes but if it’s something else I’m pretty sure I can handle being told. Naruto is a big boy. I’m sure he can handle hearing what I have.”

“If you insist. What you have isn’t a stomach bug Sasuke.”

“Then what the hell could it possibly be,” he asked with visible concern on his face. 

“Congratulations,” she said in a amused tone. 

“Why are you saying that?”

“Your pregnant,” she announced. 

“He’s what,” Naruto yelled. 

“Pregnant,” Sasuke asked. 

“We can go to the hospital to confirm it but Sasuke this is a high risk pregnancy. It is very uncommon for men to become pregnant. We need to discuss a course of action and of course inform the hokage on such matters.”

“I don’t want Sakura to know about this,” he stated. 

“We can have that arranged but meet me at the hospital. The sooner the better. I’ll be on my way now,” she spoke. 

Naruto felt a twist in his stomach because he knew where this was going and he did not like this one bit. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in total shock about finding out he was pregnant with Naruto’s child. 

“We can’t be together, Naruto.”

“Then how are we going to raise the baby?”

“There is no we,” Sasuke said coldly. 

“Sasuke, you can’t deny what we have,” Naruto said softly. 

“And you can’t deny the reality of the situation,” Sasuke spat back. 

“What reality? That we’re about to have a child without both of his or her parents.”

“It’ll have parents. You and Hinata.”

“So you expect me to be with her? Yes she’s my second option but you were always my first Sasuke. I don’t want anyone but you.”

“I know you do but we can’t. I’ll let the baby go by Uzumaki. I wanted my first child to be an Uchiha but I’ll let you have this one.”

“Sasuke, I don’t want to love like this. I will literally throw away the future of being hokage just for you.”

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s face and gave him a small smile. “Don’t. I have to restore my clan and so do you. Think of this baby as a token of our love. It’s bittersweet but this is the way things have to be. Now let’s head to the hospital because I’m pretty sure Tsunade and Kakashi are there waiting for us.”

The walk to the hospital was dead silence. Their hearts were feeling heavy due to knowing their future were going to be based off of partially false feelings and to hide a love that once was. Neither of them looked forward to the things that were going to transpire but they were going to make the most of their situation. 

Tsunade and Kakashi were already standing outdoors watching as Naruto and Sasuke arrived. They escorted them into a very secure hospital room where they all could sit and so that Sasuke could get a proper check up. 

“Sensei, what happens from here,” Naruto broke the silence that was plaguing the room. 

“Well, for one, this makes Sasuke a potential target. If word spreads then he’s going to be the center of attention. He’s usually out eyes on the outside so this pose a problem due to anyone being out there. But we can manage from that aspect. On top of that, a male pregnancy is not common as you all know. So I’m pretty sure Sasuke wants to remain hidden during his pregnancy to keep stress away from him and the baby,” Kakashi explained. 

“Who all will know about this,” Sasuke asked. 

“Naruto, Tsunade, high ranking Anbu’s to assist in protecting you during your pregnancy, Hinata If Naruto choses to disclose that with her, Shikamaru since he’s Naruto right hand man, and me of course.” 

“Konohamaru should know about this too. I want him to watch over him too,” Naruto added in. 

“Why should he know,” Sasuke asked. 

“Because he’s like a brother to me,” Naruto hissed. 

“Naruto, stop,” Tsunade warned. 

“I deserve it after what I told him,” Sasuke admitted, “I want him and Hinata to raise the baby. The baby won’t even know that I am the person who’s caring him or her for nine months.”

“So you’re disowning the child before birth,” Kakashi asked. 

“I would never disown my child.”

“That’s what it fucking sounds like Sasuke,” Naruto said as he gridded his teeth together. 

“Naruto, you know it’s not like that.”

“Yeah?! Then what is it like then?!”

“I have to restore the Uchiha clan and you know this.”

“You could’ve done that with me you asshole.”

“You know it wouldn’t work that way,” Sasuke yelled. 

“Whatever the hell you say Sasuke.” 

“Both of you stop now,” Tsunade interrupted. 

The atmosphere in the room was now heavy with anger and heartbrokenness. In the long run, Kakashi knew that it wasn’t a good idea to hide the child’s true identity from them because it’ll do more harm than anything. 

“Just look at this,” Tsunade said as she showed the ultrasound on the screen, “That small bean shaped thing is your baby. You two need to get your shit together and make this pregnancy go by efficiently as possible,” she fussed. 

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the small baby that was now on the screen. They were amazed despite the situation that was surrounding them. They were happy to share a child together and Naruto wanted to make sure that Sasuke was going to have an easy pregnancy despite how he felt at the time. 

*Flashback Ends*

Naruto and Shikamaru now stood in front of the little wooden house that wasn’t too far from the village. Their clothes were soaked from the downpour of rain but that didn’t stop Naruto from being excited about the birth of his child. 

They were greeted by the sounds of Sasuke yelling and cursing. Part of Naruto dreaded going into the room where Sasuke was due to how loud and aggressive the pregnant man was. Tsunade approached him and handed him a gown. 

“Suit up and come back here,” she said as she disappeared into the back. 

“Shit,” Shikamaru laughed, “Good luck Naruto. It sounds like you’re going to need it.”

“Thanks,” Naruto smiles as he put on his gown and headed towards the room that Sasuke was located in. 

“Konohamaru,” Naruto spoke. 

“He’s quite terrifying right now big brother Naruto,” he warned. 

“I can only imagine,” Naruto laughed nervously, “Well here I go.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks”

When Naruto entered the room, Sasuke was in the bed groaning. When Sasuke eyes landed on Naruto, his body relaxed for a moment.

“Glad you made it,” he spoke. 

“I’m glad to be here,” Naruto replied happily. 

A loud scream came from Sasuke a few seconds later and he held his stomach. “Get this goddamn baby out of me. I’m sick of this shit,” he screamed in agony. 

Naruto sat on the chair that was near the bed. All while Sasuke was giving him the death glare. He knew to stay silent because the conversation would not end well if he did. 

“You did this!! You blonde headed bastard,” he cried. 

“Sorry Sasuke,” Naruto apologized. 

“Sorry can’t help me now dobe,” he groaned. 

“I know. I know.”

“I’m going to try to attempt to sleep,” Sasuke announced as he turned to his side. 

Naruto watched Sasuke as he forced himself to fall asleep. He watched Sasuke sleep countless amounts of times but he couldn’t help but to feel bad for him. Sasuke whined at every contraction he had while he was asleep and it worried Naruto. 

“It’s normal Naruto,” Tsunade reassured the expecting father to be. 

“He looks like he’s in so much pain,” he replied. 

“That’s because he is,” she chuckled, “having a baby can take a toll on your body but I think Sasuke will pull through this fairly quickly. He should be ready to give birth with in the next few hours so try to get some rest until then.”

Naruto nodded and went to the couch that was beside the bed. He watched the rain pour down and listened to the soft sounds of the thunder rumbling throughout the night sky until it slowly lured him to sleep. 

Later on that night, Naruto was awakened by the loud sobs of Sasuke. His eyes revealed he was in sheer pain. Naruto ran out of the room to get Tsunade. 

“It’s showtime,” she smiled. 

When they entered back into the room, Sasuke was already in the position to give birth. “I feel the baby getting ready to come down,” he cried. 

“Okay. You’re doing great Sasuke. Get ready to push soon,” she responded. 

“Hold my hand,” Sasuke asked. 

“Sure. Anything for you,” Naruto said as he held the raven hair boy’s hand. 

“Don’t ever get me pregnant again,” Sasuke stated, “This feels like I’m about to fucking die. I don’t see how women do this constantly.”

“They’re superheroes. Just like you.”

“Don’t try to flatter me now.”

“I was being honest,” Naruto chuckled. 

“Hn.”

Before you know it, Sasuke was now giving Naruto the death grip. Thus, leaving Naruto’s poor hand sore as ever and also abused. Tsunade was now suited again and it felt like an eternity to Naruto because Sasuke was not letting up on this. 

“Are you ready to be his cheerleader Naruto,” Tsunade asked as she officially entered back into the room. 

“I am. Please hurry and help get this painful part over with, Naruto pleaded. 

“Okay,” she chuckled, “So Sasuke, I’m going to need to to start pushing honey,” she instructed. 

“You can do this Sasuke,” Naruto added. 

“Only push when you feel an contraction. If not, you risk tearing yourself and I know you don’t want that,” she warned, “Now take a deep breathe and push for me.”

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. When he started to push, he let out the loudest groan. His body felt like it was on fire and it was hell to pay trying to get this baby out. 

“I can’t do this,” Sasuke groaned. 

“Yes you can. You got this,” Naruto coached him, “Try to push again.”

Sasuke waited a few moments before he did again. He hated feeling this way but yet the excitement of seeing his baby started to brew in his stomach. His body started to push on its own before he even realized which signaled the baby was ready to come into the world. 

“I see the head,” Tsunade informed. 

“This hurts so bad,” Sasuke moaned. 

“Come on. Big pushes we don’t want risk the baby getting trapped.”

Sasuke gave 4 more pushes until the baby came flying out of him. Relief instantly went throughout his body signaling that it was all over for the most part. Tsunade smiled as she held the baby in her hands and stated that it was a boy. 

“A beautiful baby boy,” Sasuke smiled 

“You did it champ. I’m a little hurt that it wasn’t a girl but I think I’ll survive,”Naruto beamed. 

“Come cut the cord,” Tsunade instructed Naruto. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto cut the cord on the baby. He couldn’t help but to smile. It was the happiest sight he had ever seen in a long time. He was extremely ready to hold his and Naruto’s baby. Tsunade brought the baby to his face and for the first time ever, he fell in love. True, unadulterated, and pure love. 

“He’s so handsome. He looks more like you Naruto but it’ll do,” Sasuke cried happily. 

“I guess I have strong genes,” Naruto laughed. 

“Well I’m about to go get him washed up. You two decide on names. I’ll be back with the baby,” Tsunade told them as she excited the room with the baby. 

“I can’t believe that we have a child together Naruto,” Sasuke smiled. 

“Me either. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.” 

“We’re really parents,” Sasuke says in shock. 

“Yeah we are. We made a little baby and he’s cute as a button.”

“Plus do not turn by child into a dobe like you,” Sasuke warned playfully. 

“I think he’s going to embrace his Uchiha side before anything.”

“He can’t though.”

“Trust me. Those traits will reveal themselves.”

“I hope it won’t be to noticeable that his true parents are us two.”

“That wouldn’t be a bad thing to me,” Naruto said silently. 

“Naruto... Can we just enjoy the birth of our baby boy?”

“Sure. Besides it’s not like you gave a shit about how I felt.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Is that so? Because you can’t even prove it.”

A knock on the door interrupted their spat and Naruto ran to it. He opened the door to a sheepish looking Konohamaru rubbing his head. 

“Big brother Naruto,” he smiled. 

“Yes, Konohamaru?”

“Can I help name the baby?”

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he nodded to let him in. Naruto was touched by Konohamaru’s gesture to help name the baby. After all, he did help watch Sasuke throughout his pregnancy. 

“How are you feeling, Sasuke?”

“Better than ever. Not really... I feel like shit.”

“Oh, okay. Well I’m happy for you two despite the circumstances.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you watching over me.”

“Well I have to protect my baby brother that was in there.”

“And that’s totally understandable,” Sasuke smiled. 

Tsunade cleared her throat as she walked into the room holding the baby. Naruto eyes lit up as his eyes landed on the child who was now in the room. She passed the baby to Sasuke who was waiting to receive the little one. 

“Wow. This is so great,” Konohamaru exclaimed. 

“Konohamaru, I want you to always watch out for him. I know there will be times where I can’t be there for him or watch out for him like I should. But I don’t ever want him to feel alone,” Naruto spoke. 

“Of course. Anything for my baby brother.”

Sasuke was in amazement by holding his child. He looked so much like Naruto that it wasn’t funny. He had the same birthmark as his father. Except he had two lines on each cheek. Of course, he inherited his signature blonde hair and from the looks of it, it was going to be spiky just like his. 

“This baby is such a carbon copy of you, Naruto.”

“He has your part of facial structure at least.”

“The majority of it is yours.”

“Well, anyway. What should we name him?”

“I wish we could name him, Itachi.”

“Too closely linked to the Uchiha’s”

“Well that is his uncle but you’re right.”

“What about Minato?”

“I wouldn’t want him to get compared to his grandfather constantly. I want him to make his own ninja way.”

“True enough. This is harder than expected.”

“I have a suggestion,” Konohamaru chimed in. 

“Then spit it out,” Naruto replied. 

“Boruto,” he answered, “It’s close to your name but yet it gives him his own identity.”

“I like it,” Sasuke inputted, “ Boruto Uzumaki. It has a little ring to it.”

“Then I guess you have a name baby boy,” Naruto said as he stared at the baby. 

“And I gave it to you,” Konohamaru smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here now. Sasuke has to wash up and get some rest,” Naruto smiled as he pushed the young man out of the door. 

“Is this where I supposed to say goodbye to my child,” Sasuke asked. 

“No. I would rather raise him with you Sasuke. I don know how many times have I told you that,” Naruto stressed. 

“We can’t and you very well know why.”

“This child is still a Uchiha.”

“And also a Uzumaki.”

“Which clan do you want him to be? I am willing for him to have your last name than mine.”

“No, do not do that. Besides,” he continued while looking at the baby, “Boruto looks entirely like you. I cant say Uzumaki because you two have Namikaze hair. I do love my child. I just want to do what’s best for the baby, you, and the village.”

“This isn’t doing what’s best for the baby.”

“He’ll be away from the one person who carried him and nurtured him for nine months. A bond will be broken and that is most certainly not what I want or what’s best.” 

“Naruto, when or if the baby finds out his true identity, the child is always welcomed to become an Uchiha or remain a Uzumaki. I just don’t want fight over my choices anymore. I know it hurts and I’m sorry for that but bare with me.”

“Fine, I’ll marry Hinata but don’t you dare feel a slight bit of jealousy when you see your child being raised by someone else. You don’t reserve that right to be mad or hurt anymore.”

“Understood,” Sasuke croaked. Naruto’s statement hurt Sasuke to his core. He knew what he was getting himself into but it still hurts. Of course, he was going to be jealous and not okay when he sees Boruto being raised by Naruto and someone else.

“I’ll send you pictures and things so you can at least see him as he grow. As for now, I just want to spend our last moments together being us.”

“I want Hinata to meet him now,” Sasuke said. 

“Okay.”

It wasn’t long before Hinata came into the room. Sasuke could tell she was feeling shy and a little embarrassed as she entered the room. Naruto gave her a soft smile and motioned her to come forward to meet the baby. 

“H... hi Sasuke,” she greeted. 

“Hello, Hinata. I wanted you to meet Boruto and have a small talk about him before I hand him over.”

“No rush Sasuke. Keep him as long as you like. Afterall, that is your baby.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was at the verge of tears. It made Sasuke feel like he was such a bad person for giving little Boruto up. A life with Naruto wouldn’t be a bad idea but the world wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“I can’t do this right now,” Naruto outburst as he walked out of the room. 

Hinata felt helpless in the situation because she knew that Naruto will truly love Sasuke more than he would ever lover her. It hurts to see him like that because it felt like her love wasn’t enough for him to ever to be happy. 

“You won’t have to fight me over Naruto,” Sasuke reassured, “ That little part of my life is over and I want you to know that. You don’t have to feel threatened by me or us. He’s all yours.”

“I really don’t know what to say,” Hinata responded. 

“You don’t have to anything. But I do want you to take great care of both Naruto and Boruto. I know they will be a handful and some times overwhelming but that comes with the territory. If he find out that he’s part Uchiha, he’s always welcomed to come talk to me,” he explained as he played with the baby’s hair, “Or if he awakens the sharingan, Naruto knows where to find me. I just want him to be raised in a loving home,” Sasuke continued at the verge of tears. 

Hinata smiled and slide her hand into Sasuke’s. “I will honor your wishes. I promise you that he’ll be well taken care of and loved by us. Don’t worry Sasuke. He will be fine and so will Naruto.”

“Thank you, Hinata.”

The small framed woman smile and nodded. “I’ll leave you two to rest now,” she said as she exited the room leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. 

“I hope you have the most wonderful life with the Boruto. I want you to know that I love you more than life itself,” Sasuke whispered to the sleeping baby and planted a kiss on his head.


	2. Fireball Jutsu Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that sparks all suspicions between the Uchiha and Uzumaki households. Only time can tell what’s about to happen now.

"Boruto," Naruto called his son. 

"Don't you supposed to be busy being the hokage," Boruto asked his father. 

"I have to check up on my son don't I," Naruto smiled. 

"Yeah yeah. Mom usually does that," he responded. 

"Well sometimes it's my turn at least. So what have you been up to? I hope not terrorizing the town."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not a child dad."

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head. At Boruto's age, he was running through the town on some crazy adventure with Konohamaru or Team 7 during his free time. 

"No.. no one," Naruto chuckled. 

"I hear Uncle Sasuke is in town and I want to train with him," Boruto causally said. 

Naruto stopped in his tracks because he knew that it could potentially cause problems for Sasuke's emotions. Boruto still had no clue of what happened the night he was born but it still haunts Naruto till this day. 

"Speaking of him," Boruto said as he laid eyes on Sasuke, "Uncle Sasuke," Boruto yelled and ran to the man who was walking down the street towards them. 

"Oh great. He's home," Naruto sighed. He followed behind Boruto and plastered a smile on his face as the approach the raven haired main. Naruto was always excited to see Sasuke despite what happened in their past. He had learned to cope with the situation that he manage to put himself in for the most part. He certainly still wasn't too thrilled about raising Boruto the way they were. 

On top of that pain he found out that Sarada had been conceived around the time Sasuke found out that he was pregnant with Boruto. Naruto always wondered how the hell did he pull of giving birth to a baby and having another on a few days later with someone. This left Naruto feeling betrayed despite what happened between him. After the birth of the two children, Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship was strained for the most part until Boruto's first birthday. 

"Hey Uncle Sasuke. I was wondering if we could go train since you're here for a little while," Boruto asked Sasuke. 

Sasuke smiled at the boy with sadness in his eyes and nodded his head. It was always hard seeing Boruto grow without giving him the love he so desperately wanted to give him. He knew he didn't have that right to feel some type of way about the situation because of what Naruto said and how he just handed his baby away to Naruto and Hinata. 

"We can go train. Go run and get some food on your stomach first," Sasuke instructed. 

"We can go now-," Boruto started until a loud growl roared from his stomach causing all three people to chuckle. 

"Boruto, get some food. You're going to need it," Naruto chimed in. 

"He's right. This won't be an easy task for you," Sasuke spoke. 

"Fine," the younger blond replied as he went off to get some food leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. 

"It's been awhile Sasuke," Naruto spoke first to break the silence that was between the two. 

"It has but I'm pretty sure you know what I've been up to Lord Seventh," he responded as he let out a low chuckle. 

"That is true."

"He's grown a lot," Sasuke sighed. 

"He has. He's starting to act more like you when it comes to certain things. Are you going to be training him full time now?"

"Act like me how? And yes, whenever I'm here. I'll train him if I have the time."

"I'm sure your son will appreciate his other father, I mean uncle spending time with him. He'd love it," Naruto responded. He added the word father into the sentence purposely just go get an reaction out of Sasuke. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was hurt by his words but he really had no remorse towards Sasuke when it came to Boruto. 

Of course, the boy had Hinata who took him in and raised him like her own. Naruto was genuinely surprised at how well she adapted to raising him. After awhile, Himawari came along and she completed their whole little blended family. Naruto had come to love Hinata for her perseverance and determination to raise a child that wasn't hers and for her personality. But there was always a but for his love for her. And that but was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto still loved him with ever fiber in him. He would give it all up today just to be with him still but that love got set on the back burner. Nowadays, it filled with bitterness of the past and a love hate relationship called "friendship."

"Naruto, you didn't have to stoop so low," Sasuke says with a hint of hurt in his voice. 

"And you didn't have to leave him like the way you did," Naruto spat, "How dare you comment on his growth and you barely even know the child?! I bet you can tell me everything and more about Sadara."

"Naruto.... This is not the place to be doing this at. You are the hokage so act like it," Sasuke hissed lowly. 

"Fine. Have it your way," Naruto replied as he turned his back on him. 

"Besides, this is my way of bonding with him if you couldn't figure it out," Sasuke said with his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough to where Naruto could hear the words that fell out of his mouth. 

Naruto turned slightly back to the now hurting Uchiha. Naruto could see and hear the sincerity in Sasuke's statement but it just hurts thinking about it sometimes. It was a wound that couldn't be healed between them that bandages couldn't pack up or stop the bleeding that was occurring over the years. 

"I'm sorry... Sometimes my feelings get the best of me Sasuke," Naruto apologized to him. 

"It's okay. I understand the damage I have caused over the years so I take fill responsibility for it. Just let me have these moments with him at least. That's the least you could do," Sasuke asked. 

"Sasuke, I don't have an issue with you training him or spending time with him. You're his father too after all. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind and you know that I don't. It makes me happy to see you even try to despite him not knowing your true relation to him," Naruto smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that," Sasuke smiled. 

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that Boruto heard part of their conversation. Luckily, it was only the last part of it that they heard. But it left Boruto in utter confusion based off of their conversation. Was there another child that he didn't know about or is this some joke that they were playing on him? Whatever it was, Boruto was going to find out and confront them about it but until then he was going to act normal and observe Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Hinata's actions towards him now that Sasuke was back in town. 

"Dad," Boruto called breaking the two men from their intense conversation. 

"Yes, Boruto?"

"Are you going to be at your office late tonight?"

"I am not sure yet but I'll let you or your mother know," he answered. 

Boruto sighed at his father's response but he knew he needed that time to figure out what the hell was going on between his parents. Being with Sasuke gave him the perfect time to plan and also ask questions if he needed to. 

"Well I'll see you later dad."

"Are you shooing me away Boruto?"

"Yes we have to go train," he said as he pushed his father in the direction of the hokage's office. 

"See you both later then," Naruto said as he walked away leaving the boy and man alone with each other. 

"My dad is so annoying."

"He may be annoying but he's one of the smartest people I know," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto chatter with the villagers and take pictures. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now hurry," Sasuke spoke as he walked in the opposite direction of where Naruto went. 

"Where are we going?"

"To some place special."

The pair walked onto a path so familiar to Naruto and Sasuke. It was where they would watch each other from a far when they were younger and never said a word to each other despite them desperately wanting to speak to one another. It was also where Sasuke sat alone many days and evening after his family were massacred. Lastly, it was the place where his father taught him how to do the Uchiha clan's fireball jutsu . Every Uchiha had to learn this technique in order to gain respect from the rest of their clan and Sasuke wanted to each his son that at the very least. 

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we at a lake?"

"Because I wanted to show you how to do a special technique my father showed me when I was a boy."

"Cool. I'm learning a new technique today," Boruto beamed with excitement. 

"You are. Stand back," Sasuke instructed the young boy. 

Boruto stood back and watched him perform the same hand signals Sarada does when she preparing to do the Uchiha fire jutsu. He was taken back by how huge his flame was and he had never saw one that was so huge. 

"Wooow. This is so awesome," Boruto exclaimed as he bounced around. 

"Boruto, this is serious business," Sasuke fussed 

"Sorry. I just got excited."

Sasuke smiled at the boy and reassured him that everything was fine. He noticed he had the energy and passion of Naruto when he was which Sasuke truly adored about his son. 

"Follow my hands," Sasuke instructed as he showed Boruto how to do this jutsu. 

After awhile, Boruto finally caught on to what Sasuke was doing and smiled. "I think im ready to test this out Uncle Sasuke." 

"Go ahead," Sasuke replied as he took a step back watching Boruto perform his first fireball. Sasuke felt so proud watching Boruto as he let a rip of his first time embracing his Uchiha identity despite him not knowing a thing about it. The fireball turned out better than Sasuke expected it to be. It was huge, not as big as Sasuke's but it was a fairly good size for his age and stature. 

"Try it again. I know that you can do better than that Uzumaki," Sasuke teased. 

"What?! I think I did great!"

"It wasn't good enough," Sasuke lied , "Try again."

Boruto groaned and tried again. This time he was determined to create an even bigger fireball. Watching from a distance was one of Naruto's shadow clones. Whatever they saw, Naruto himself saw too and he was proud of his baby boy regardless of his heritage and who his parents were. Boruto was shaping up to be a fine ninja with the help of the village and his father. 

As Boruto finished his flame, a thought crossed his mind. Uchiha's were the only ones who could preform this jutsu and they were renounced in it from he heard from the older people who lived in the village. So where does Boruto fit into that equation he questioned himself. 

"Hey... where do I fit into learning this technique?"

"What do you mean Boruto?"

"I thought only Uchiha's are known for this. That's what I've always been told," Boruto questioned Sasuke. 

Sasuke wasn't expecting for that to even cross Boruto's mind. Despite him acting like Naruto at times, his mine was sharp as a whistle. There was no denying this child wasn't his if he tried. Sasuke knew once Boruto is set on figuring something out, he would turn into a dog with a bone. 

"No, other clans can perform it as well. Just not as good," he lied to him, "You're one of the lucky ones that's all."

Boruto furrowed his eyebrows at what Sasuke said. He figured he'd go ask his father later on that evening or ask Sarada for her opinion once they were done training. 

"Are we done for today?"

"After you try it a couple more times then you're free so whatever your little heart desires."

On the other side of town, Naruto and Shikamaru were in a deep conversation about the village. That was until Shikamaru noticed how the hokage was acting and his mind wasn't where it should be. 

"Spit it out Naruto," Shikamaru demanded. 

"Spit what out," Naruto lied in attempt to cover up how he felt at the moment. 

"Something is on your mind and I want to know what the hell is it?"

"Sasuke's home and he's with Boruto."

"Okay so what? He's his mentor and that's all. So why should that matter?"

"You know why that matters. The bird is wanting to be in the nest lately."

"That isn't too bad. I don't see an issue with that Naruto."

"Hinata is going to notice he's with him more."

"And she's going to understand why he wants to be with him more too. After all that is the bird hatchling."

"Yeah.... The one he left high and dry to have another one with someone else."

"And that someone else is your friend."

"Yeah but she still doesn't know till this day."

"God, this village is terrific at hiding things like this."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't know my parents or who they were for half of my damn life. And when I did find out, they were already dead."

"Naruto, everything will be fine. I'm sure he won't expose anything or tell him much of anything."

"I think it's getting to him as he grows older."

"It'll be fine. You're the one whose loosing their shit all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry. I just hate how he acts like he cares so much about him and he's barely here."

"He barely look after his own daughter so I'm pretty sure Boruto isn't alone in that arena."

"You have a point," Naruto laughed until the door flew open. 

Meanwhile, Boruto made his way to the training grounds to meet Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru. They we're all huddled up and apparently having a pleasant conversation until Boruto approached them. 

"What's up Boruto," Sarada spoke. 

"Just finished training with Uncle Sasuke."

"My father is home?"

"Well yeah. We just saw him not too long ago."

"Why is your face so ashy looking," Mitsuki chimed in. 

"He taught me a new technique today," Boruto beamed. 

"How about we put that new technique to the test," Mitsuki suggested. 

"Can we big brother Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru eyes widened in realization as he looked at Boruto at what technique he was performing. He knew it would raise flags everywhere if he did it but maybe they wouldn't think too much into the jutsu as they trained even more. He felt conflicted about it but ultimately decided not to let them train because he didn't know the consequences behind that action. 

"Not today Boruto. You've already trained enough," he answered. 

"Aw man," Boruto groaned. 

"Sensei, can we wrap it up here today," Sarada asked while winking a Boruto. 

"Fine. Just please don't train anymore today," Konohamaru begged them. 

"We won't. We promise," Boruto smiled. 

"Okay. I'll see you guys in a few days. We have a mission that we have to go on. I'll brief you on it then," he stated. 

"Alright bye. See you then," Boruto wave. 

The three young teens waited till Konohamaru was far away from them before turning their attention back to Boruto and what he was saying. Sarada had a feeling this was something she had no idea what was about to happen from this point forward. 

"Come on Boruto. Show us your new move," Mitsuki beamed. 

"Wait before I do it, I gave to ask you something Sarada."

"What is it?"

"Is the fireball jutsu only for Uchiha's? I was told by someone that more than them can use it."

"As far as I know, only a person of Uchiha blood can do it. It's like a coming of age thing for us father says," she explained. 

"Well watch this," Boruto said as he took a deep breath and stepped away from the pair. He tried to blow the biggest fireball that he could produce at that time and it was fairly large for him being a beginner at the jutsu. 

Mitsuki was excited and intrigued by Boruto's new ability while Sarada was not so excited. She was more so shocked than anything. How could a person not of Uchiha blood do such a thing she thought to herself. It must be some logical explanation for it. 

"And my father taught you that?" 

"Yep. I just learned it not too long ago," Boruto said happily. 

"We have to go find him. Now!!," she demanded. 

As Konohamaru walked away from the training grounds, he saw a huge puff of smoke coming from it. "Boruto, must have shown him the fireball technique, he sighed, "This is really bad. I have to get to big brother Naruto's office before they make it."

Meanwhile during the developing commotion, at the Hokage's Office door was Sasuke awkwardly standing in the doorway. His face was a mixture of pride and confusion. Neither men knew what to make out of the sight that they were seeing right now. 

"I will leave you guys to it," Shikamaru said as he patted Naruto on the back and exited the room whistling. 

"God, he makes every situation worse sometimes," Naruto chuckle as he facepalmed himself. 

"It's fine Naruto," Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him and approached Naruto's desk. 

"What brings you here?"

"I know you were watching us."

"Watching who?"

"Stop playing dumb. You or one of your clones were watching Boruto and I."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting you to," Sasuke blushed. 

"Well you were with our child. I'd at least like to see for once how you two bonded and have memories of it," Naruto replied. 

"This is one of the reasons I dont come home much. Naruto, it-" Sasuke stop speaking as a out of breath Konohamaru entered the room. 

"We got trouble," he said as he tried to catch his breath. 

Naruto stood up immediately. He didn't know what kind of trouble he was referring to and he surely wasn't going to let anything happen to the village and its citizens. 

"Should I alert everyone," Naruto asked 

"No, no, no. Not that kind of trouble. The Boruto is a Uchiha trouble and Sarada may have saw him do the jutsu," Konohamaru stated. 

"How are we going to wiggle our way out of this one Sasuke," Naruto asked. 

"I'll handle it," he responded. 

"How is that? He's not ready for the the truth yet?"

"A little white lie won't hurt him."

"His entire life is built upon a lie," Naruto yelled as Boruto walked into the door with Sarada. 

The whole room went silent as the children walked into the room. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew what to say at that moment. 

"Who's life is built upon a lie," Boruto asked. 

"No one that you know of Boruto."

Boruto was very smart and he knew his dad wasn't being honest and he was going to find out just why. He did take note that the atmosphere in the room was very tense and everyone was staring at him before he even realized it. 

"What are you doing here," Boruto direct towards Konohamaru 

"Getting our mission. Why are you here," he lied. 

"To find out some thing," he responded. 

"Ugh. This is taking too long!! Papa, why can Boruto use the fireball jutsu," Sarada asked. 

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and a hint of nervousness flashed in their eyes before they looked back at them. Naruto wondered how Sasuke was going to pull himself out of this one. He watched as she patiently waited for Sasuke to speak. 

"I taught him how."

"But he's not an Uchiha."

"He's... There are loopholes to this that allows him to do it," he lied. 

"Really? What are they?"

"I can't tell you that but just know there is one. There is nothing to worry about here Sarada," he reassured his daughter. 

"Okay, papa," she smiled, "I'm going home now." 

"Bye Sarada," nearly everyone said in unison except for Boruto. He was still eyeing Naruto and Sasuke. He didn't really believe what came out of Sasuke's mouth and he's pretty sure Sarada didn't either. 

"Whatever you guys are hiding, I'm going to find out," Boruto declared as he walked out of the room leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru in the room. 

"I'm going to let you guys have this discussion alone," Konohamaru stated

"One thing before you go," Naruto said, "Don't let Boruto have a hint of who he really is and don't leave any room for questioning for Sarada or him."

"Yes Lord Seventh," Konohamaru said as he exited the room. 

"Sasuke..... I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto stated. 

"Naruto, it'll be fine. It's nothing that we can't handle. They're children after all."

"Uchiha children." 

"You're being paranoid."

"We will see won't we then."

Boruto ran home to see Himawari and his mother cooking in the kitchen. He was relieved to see them doing their regularly scheduled things and couldn't wait to talk about his day with them. 

"Mom, I'm home," he said excitedly. 

Hinata turned around to see Boruto's face injured and he was a little burnt looking. She automatically knew he'd been doing something with fire but she also didn't want to draw any attention to what was occurring with him. 

"Go take a bath and come back when you're done," she told him. 

Boruto nodded and ran upstairs to get himself cleaned all up. He knew he had to hurry in case his dad came home. Boruto knew he couldn't ask certain things around his father because Hinata may not answer his questions with him lingering around anywhere in the house. 

It felt nice to get into the shower after the long day that he had. He didn't know how to process the information that was going through his head right now. All his mind could revert back to Naruto's and Sasuke's conversations throughout the day. Something in his gut was telling him that this situation was far from over. 

After taking a shower, he made his way back downstairs to the kitchen where his mother and sister were waiting for him so that they could eat. It was the first time he felt normal out of the whole entire day and he got to be around the people who he adored the most. 

"Boruto, How was your day today," Hinata asked. 

"It was amazing up until after I showed Sarada my new jutsu and we confronted dad and Uncle Sasuke about it," Boruto pouted.

"And what's your new jutsu?"

"The fireball jutsu. Uncle Sasuke said that other people who aren't Uchiha's can do it too."

"Oh," was the only word that Hinata could get out of her mouth in that moment. For the first time she didn't know what to do in that moment in time. So many thoughts and emotions ran through her mind it wasn't even funny. 

"On top of that, they're hiding something. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out."

"What do you think it's about?"

"I feel like it's about me but I'm unsure of what it is exactly."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"They've been acting weird all day and their conversations I keep overhearing between them."

"Oh Boruto, it's probably nothing. Don't get so worked up over your father's and Sasuke's conversation. It's probably nothing," she smiled.

"If you say so mom," he replied. He noticed his mother body language was tense the longer the conversation went on. It only confirmed his suspicions even more that something was going on.

Boruto waited till Hinata moved away from the table and pulled his sister closer to him. "Do you think mom was acting weird?"

"No, why?"

"She seemed tense tonight. Is there anything wrong that I should know about?"

"No. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Aunt Sakura and get her opinions too.”

“Boruto, don’t prey too much. You may find out something you’re not ready for,” Himawari warned. In this case, the younger Uzumaki child was right. All was well when everything is left in the dark, untouched. 

“I’m going to call Aunt Sakura,” Boruto said as he stood up processing the words that came out of Himawari’s mouth. 

The boy ran upstairs and closed his door behind him. He just felt confused on the whole situation that was now presented to him. Boruto pulled out his phone and called Sakura. The line rang a few times before she could answer. 

“Hi Boruto,” she greeted. 

“Hey aunt Sakura. I have a question,” he stated. 

“What is it?”

“Is the fireball jutsu only for people of Uchiha decent?”

“To my knowledge, it is. Why?”

“Because Uncle Sasuke had shown me how to do it today and I’m really good at it,” he admitted. 

Sakura went silent for a moment. She knew something was odd with Boruto’s statement and a feeling of suspicion started to bubble in her gut. Her mind started to wander in every direction possible before she realized she was still on the phone with Boruto. 

“Really,” she asked in amusement. 

“Yeah. I showed Sarada today.”

“That’s good. Well once I see Sasuke, I’ll ask him out it and see what he says.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Boruto thanked. 

On the other end of the phone, Sakura was left feeling more confused than ever. It had to be some type of explanation for Boruto to be able to do the Uchiha’s signature jutsu. This had to be some sick joke that they were playing on her and she was going to find out why. 

Naruto overheard the conversation between Boruto and Sakura. He felt bad for his son knowing he couldn’t tell him the truth for the sake of Sasuke and his happiness. He deserved to know the truth about who he was and if his son started to question it, eventually he was going to tell him whether if Sasuke likes it or not. 

“Boruto,” Naruto said as he entered the room. 

“Yes dad?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing. Other than what I overheard part of you and Uncle Sasuke’s conversation. Also the fact that I can do a jutsu that only the Uchiha clan can perform. Is there anything that you all need to tell me?”

“Boruto, there’s things that you don’t understand or even know about yourself yet that makes you so special. You’re my son and that’s all you need to know,” Naruto smiled as he ruffled Boruto’s hair and left. 

“Hey!! What the hell was that?”

Naruto peeped back into Boruto’s room and smiled at the confused boy. “Goodnight Boruto,” Naruto chuckled as he closed the door. Naruto had a feeling this lie wasn’t going to hold up for much longer. Boruto was going to find out one way or another.


	4. Throwing A Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata gets in a heated conversation. Meanwhile, it's adding fuel to the fire and gave Boruto more ammo to find out what's going on.

It was the middle of the night and Boruto couldn't sleep. His mind wandered aimlessly about the things that took place today. All he knew was that his father was hiding something and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Then he overheard Naruto and Hinata speaking in low hushed tones. This only sparked the boy's curiosity even more. Boruto then climbed out of bed and lightly opened the door. Their voices were coming from Naruto's home office. Boruto tipped toed lightly to his father's office to listen in on the heated conversation they were having.

"Naruto, he's getting awfully suspicious of what's going," Hinata stated.

"I know. He's starting to asked questions that I don't have the answers to," Naruto sighed with his hands in his head indicating that he's stressed out.

"But you do have the answers, Naruto. You have to say something before this gets ugly. It's not my place to say anything. That's your responsibility and Sasuke's."

"Sasuke doesn't want him to know yet."

"He can't honestly still hold on to that stupid dream. Keeping this a secret is only going to hurt all of you in the long run," Hinata said with a voice full of concern.

"Hinata, if that's his dream then it isn't stupid," Naruto growled, "And yeah I know it will hurt. It's been hurting me for the last 13 years."

"Sorry, Naruto if I overstepped my boundaries. But as his mother. I feel like he deserves to know the truth about everything," she stated.

"The truth of knowing he's a Uchiha and we're his step in parents," Naruto halfheartedly joked.

"Naruto, that's not funny," Hinata fussed at the blonde man who was now sulking.

"Hinata, it was a joke," Naruto replied.

"A really bad one," she sighed.

Boruto let out a sigh of relief. He really did think for a second he didn't belong in this family. But something was still telling him that his parents were hiding something huge from him. He felt betrayed in a sense because everyone has been walking on eggshells around him.

Sasuke had entered the Uzumaki household unnoticed. He already knew that Naruto and Hinata was located in Naruto's office. He groaned at the thought of Boruto finding out what really happened between them because he was nowhere near prepared to tell the truth about the decisions he had made back then.

His heart did sadden at the sight of family photos that were all over the home Naruto and Hinata shared. It would've been photos of them plastered everywhere but Sasuke knew he had made his choice the night Boruto was born.

Walking up the stairs, he saw Boruto eavesdropping on Naruto's and Hinata's conversation. He smiled at his son because he reminded him of Naruto when he was younger. His face expression quickly turned into a stricter one to reprimand the boy for listening in on his parents. Sasuke cleared his throat softly enough to where Boruto heard him and stumbled onto the floor.

"Boruto, it's quite rude to eavesdrop on you parents conversation," Sasuke told the boy.

"What's going on," Naruto asked as him and Hinata appeared to the door.

"Nothing. Just having at talk," Sasuke answered.

"This is more than a talk at this point. You three have a lot of explaining to do," Boruto practically yelled at the trio who was looking down at him.

"What did you hear Boruto," Hinata asked gently.

"Thirteen years," he mumbled, "Thirteen... I'm thirteen so is Sarada but you all said he. Is dad really my father?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were all lost for words. They didn't know what to say to Boruto's remark. Hinata knew she would have to take the fall for Naruto and Sasuke if they wanted the truth to remain hidden from the public. She looked at Sasuke and his father was in utter shock. His eyes we're full of pity and she could tell that he did not want the truth to be known. As for Naruto, a cloud of mystery was over his face. For the first time, she couldn't read Naruto's face at all but she could tell that he was hurt.

"Are you going to answer me," he asked.

"Boruto, I'll be in there soon to explain things with your father," she instructed.

The boy nodded in defeat and walked away. This battle was far from over and the truth was on the horizon. The trio retreated back into Naruto's office and sighed.

"This isn't going to end well," Hinata spoke first.

"And why have you come to that conclusion," Sasuke replies.

"Are you nuts? Boruto isn't dumb. He's going to know he's related to you. He is your son for Pete's sake."

"I understand but we have to hold this off for as long as possible."

"Sasuke, building little white lies on top of a big lie is going to eventually come crashing down and you're not going to be here to pick up the pieces. We are," Naruto chimed in.

"I can't let him know the truth."

"You don't have a clue of how this is going to hurt him. As his mother, I know this. You're just the bastard who gave birth to him and shunned him away as soon as you had him," Hinata spat.

"And he's mine just as well as he's yours. How dare you say that about me?! You have no fucking idea how I feel about him," Sasuke replied angrily.

"I know you didn't love him enough to want to raise him and love him like I did and do. You're a piss poor excuse for a parent. You can't even do right with the one you are raising. Yet you want to have an opinion on Boruto U-zu-ma-ki," she said while putting emphasis on Uzumaki.

Sasuke felt the blood in his body boil as Hinata made her points about Boruto. He hated how the way she threw him under the bus about Boruto. He loved him just as much as he loved his sister.

"Hinata, do not speak on my daughter and as for my son, I can feel how I want because I carried him for nine months and brought him into this world. Something that you didn't experience. On top of that, you wouldn't even be with Naruto-," Sasuke continued until Naruto stood up

"That's enough both of you," Naruto's voice boomed in the room, "Sasuke, Hinata is right. You don't have any right to feel anyway towards Boruto and how we decide to raise "our" child. You gave that up a long time ago."

"Naru... Naruto," Sasuke gasped.

"Don't question me on that either. For now since you two are distant relatives and branched off, I will explain to him he's a distant relative to the Uchiha's. That should settle his thoughts and put off some time until I tell him the truth," Naruto explained.

"I'll see my way out of the door," Sasuke said lowly.

"You stay right there," Naruto spoke, "Hinata, I'll meet you in Boruto's room."

The small lady nodded and made her way out of the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. The tension in the room was heavy and thick. This situation was taking off fast and Naruto was unsure of how he was going to handle it. Everything was so much easier when Boruto was small but now everything is in the air.

"Sasuke, we have to talk."

"I know."

"I'll be back. Make yourself at home. This isn't fun ya know," Naruto said as he exited the room.

Sasuke nodded at the blonde and let out a huge sigh as Naruto walked out of the room. He hated the way things turned out and could help but to feel full of regret as he sat in the household he could've shared with him.

"No need of feeling regret now. This is the path you chose," Sasuke mumbled to himself. 

Boruto and Hinata were sitting on his bed. Both of them felt conflicted on the things what were starting to transpire in their everyday life. Things were going to get harder as he grew older and she knew it. They all knew it.

"Mom," Boruto called.

"Yes dear."

"I want to know the truth."

"And you're going to get that," Naruto said as he came into the room.

"Are you really my father?"

"Of course. You don't get those birthmarks and spiky blonde hair from anywhere," Naruto laughed.

"Then how can I perform some of the Uchiha's jutsu?"

"Because your mom and you are distant relatives. You share some common ancestors. Your family trees branched off thus creating the Hyuga and the Uchiha clans."

At that moment, everything clicked for Boruto for now. His father's explanation did make sense enough to where it didn't sound like a lie or was too far fetched.

"Maybe I was overreacting and overthinking," Boruto laughed.

"Yeah you were kid," Naruto ruffled his hair. Part of Naruto was saddened by the words that came out of his mouth. He hated lying to his boy about who he was all because Sasuke wanted to keep all of this a secret. This always left Naruto feeling hollow. He didn't want to always keep up this charade.

" I'm sorry that we didn't tell you," Hinata smiled at the young teen.

"I'm not really mad. It just makes me excite to train with Uncle Sasuke even more so I can become stronger."

"Don't get too big headed," Hinata teased.

"I have to protect you and Hima. Dad isn't always here so you can always count on me."

"Boruto, your mother isn't as weak as you think. Why do you think I married her? She was one of the finest shinobi that Konoha has ever saw along with your Uncle Neji," Naruto reminded him.

"I bet he'd be so proud of you mom," Boruto smiled.

"He would be. He taught me a lot of what I know. And he would've adored you and your sister so much."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Naruto announced as he left out of the room.

Boruto had a sense of relief wash over him as his parents explained what was going on. But still a small hint of doubt still ran through the back of his mind.

"Mom why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because it wasn't too important. The Uchiha's are very distant relatives so we really weren't expecting for you to carry some of their traits. This is beyond rare Boruto. You're my special boy."

"Special? So does that mean I carry three sets of genes?"

Hinata laughs at Boruto's statement, "No, Boru. You just carry your father's and I to my knowledge. If you do then that just goes to show you how special you are. From the moment I held you Boruto I knew that you were going to be destined for greatness."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see what I'm referring to one day. I want you to take notice of this Boruto. As you grow older you may find out things that you would've rather left unspoken but don't be mad. Grow from it. Also, don't get mad at your father. He loves you dearly and does everything in the world to protect you. Take in consideration of his feelings sometimes. It's hard being in his shoes."

"But how does that last part relate to this?"

"Oh I have a feeling that it will someday. This piece of advice is going to play through your mind and it's going to click for you."

Boruto was even now more confused than he originally was. His mother was speaking in riddles and he wasn't too sure on why she was. This family was full of secrets and Boruto was determined to find out what they were whether he liked them or not.

"Mom, I can trust you right?"

"Yes Boruto."

"So whenever I find out the truth about everything, are you going to be honest."

"Boruto, stop digging. For my sake," Hinata pleaded. Her eyes were now sadden due to the thought of Boruto finding out that he is not her child. She didn't want their family dynamics to change. Hinata felt as if she was his mother because she picked up the pieces that Sasuke left there to fall apart and it was her responsibility to keep her household together. 

Meanwhile Naruto headed back to his office. He walked slowly because he dreaded the conversation he was about to have with his ex lover. Naruto mind raced with the words to say but to Sasuke his words always tend to fade to nothing. At this point Naruto had a love hate relationship towards him especially after Boruto was born. The thing that is puzzling to him is why is Sasuke wanting to become an active parent in Boruto's life after so long.

"Mom," Boruto trailed off as he held his mother's hand. He knew he had upset her because of the sadden expression and she was on the verge of tears at this point. He knew picking with this bear was too much at the moment. 

"I'm okay Boruto," Hinata spoke as she gave her son a small smile, "Just go to bed. Good night and I love you," she said as she kissed his forehead and journeyed out of Boruto's room. 

When Naruto finally approached the room, Sasuke was looking out of the window. His face looked monotoned as usual but his eyes spoke a different story. Naruto could tell when Sasuke felt hurt or forlorn. This was one of those moments and this was one of those moments where Naruto had to tuck in the feeling of love and put on his game face.

"I knew you were in the room," Sasuke spoke breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the room.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Naruto replied as he closed his office door.

"Let's have a talk then," Sasuke turned towards Naruto while he leaned against the window.

"Sasuke, why did you talk to Hinata that way?"

"Because she shouldn't have spoke to me the way she did."

"Sasuke that's childish. This is not the time to be like that."

"I really don't care Naruto. The only reason why I've been around lately is because of Boruto, Sarada, and you," he admitted.

"But why? After all of this time you want to try to step into being a parent capacity. I'm not letting you tell him right now. It'll hurt him," Naruto sighed.

"It hurts me everyday. I've missed out on so many birthdays and milestones. I often question what type of parent am I"

"Sasuke.... you made this choice. We had the chance to be a happy family. It was going to be an us. It was going to be you, me, and Boruto. A happy little family but no you couldn't handle that reality," Naruto responded.

"I didn't know things were going to turn out like this."

"We never do. You should've at least gave it a try. You should've gave us a try when you had the chance. I would've given up the world for you and you know this."

"I had to restore my clan. I didn't want to jeopardize anything for you."

"Yeah.... you have one Uchiha heir... Technically, two but who's going to carry on the legacy when you only have a girl."

"I didn't think that far."

"You should've. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki clan will continue. Thanks for letting him claim this side of his heritage."

"There's no need to rub this any my face."

"I didnt say anything when you rubbed your new found relationship in my face did I? Oh and by the way, does Sakura even know the truth about us till this day?"

"No. I never told her."

"You might want to because I have a feeling this is about to get really ugly."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course not. But she's not dumb Sasuke. I'm pretty sure our children has spoken with her."

"You have a point..... Naruto, I know I cant change the past and how I did things then but let me at least shape our boy into the man we want to see him grow into."

"I haven't stopped you this far. Im not going to stop you know. Plus Boruto seems to cling to you despite him not knowing you carried him for nine months. I guess his body seems to know who his other parent is despite him not knowing consciously...... And by the way, this situation has impacted me more than it has impacted you."

Sasuke's head shot in the direction of Naruto. His body was filled with rage and sadness from Naruto's words. "Naruto, you don't know the fucking half of what I went through," Sasuke said as the octaves of his voice steadily increasing. "I carried him for nine whole months. Bonded with him, nurtured him, scarified my body and my life for him. I gave up the life I wanted to have for him. Do you honestly think that Kohona was ready for a gay Hokage?! Hell no. As much as I would've killed to see that reality. You think I enjoy seeing someone else raise my son. Call him her baby and knowing that he is mine. Do you think for one second you experience more pain than I did? You gotta he fucking kidding me Naruto. You will never come close to the pain I have experienced and still am experiencing."

Naruto stood in silence after Sasuke's words. He was right. Partially but the only thing Sasuke's words did was to set a fire in Naruto's heart. It made him angry to even sit in this room to discuss this while his children were in the other room. He knew Himawari didn't hear a thing because she was a heavy sleeper but Boruto was wide awake.

"That's funny because you know damn well Sasuke, I would've given it all up for you. Then you slept with Sakura already behind my back. You didn't even tell me that she was expecting. How the hell did you even hide the fact that you had a big ass baby growing in your stomach for nine months?!"

Naruto pondered for a second until he realized what Sasuke had actually done to hid his body, but he quickly realized that he probably put her under a ninjitsu.

"Nevermind, I can answer that for myself. Sasuke, you really have outdone yourself for these last few years or so. You get to hide the fact of who you really are and what you can do. A piece of work if I must say."

"Naruto, what's your point?"

"You are, Sasuke. I hate that I still cannot get you and your stupid ass ways out of my system. You left me and yet here I am still making up lies and excuses for you."

"You are doing this by choice. I could have made up something for him to believe."

Naruto laughed as he looked back at Sasuke, "Let's be real here. You are terrible with children and you do not have the slightest clue on how to parent one. I don't either but I'm a much better father figure that you." 

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the words that was coming out of Naruto's mouth. All Sasuke could think about how he really did screw this up in the long run and Naruto was right. Out of all people, he was right and he was wrong. But Sasuke had to live with the choices he made whether it was good or bad. 

"You're right Naruto. I'm not a good parent but at least I try now. At least give me that."

"Sakura can give you that for Sarada but I can't give you that for Boruto. He doesn't even know you are his other parent. All I have to say is Boruto is like a dog with a bone and he's not going to stop until he has something on us. And when he does find out, you are not going to be the one who has to clean up the mess. Hinata and I are," Naruto stated lowly as he headed towards the door, "You can let yourself out when you're done here."

Sasuke sighed. He really did not know how to feel or what to feel. All he wanted to do is go see his baby boy who was not so much of a baby anymore. Sasuke walked to Boruto's room and peeked into the room. 

"Boruto," he called. He waited a few seconds for a response and he did not get one. Boruto was sound asleep and was not getting up for the remainder of the night if he slept anything like Naruto. So, Sasuke walked to his bed to tuck him in. 

"I know I haven't been the best parent to you. I walked out on you," Sasuke said as he held back his tears, "But I want you to know that I love you son. I always will," he said as he pulled the sheets over him and kissed his forehead. Sasuke knew that Naruto had heard him because he sensed him nearby. "Goodnight son," he said as he left the home.


End file.
